


尤东东分手历险记

by RealLULU



Category: Spanking - Fandom, allby, 白宇 - Fandom, 训诫 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLULU/pseuds/RealLULU
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

东东非常喜欢骑摩托车。

骑着他心爱的宝贝摩托车，哼着小歌兜着风，他能绕着北京城逛一整天。

用东东的话来说，就是“自在”！

再用东东的话来说，就是“怎么的了你管我跟谁吃饭你还管我怎么骑摩托车？！”这话是说给总裁听的，咳咳，于是下场就不太妙了。

不过东东的确是不能理解总裁看着他骑着摩托车在城市中间穿来穿去心里那份焦躁，本来就恨不得把人抓回来寸步不离地守着了，你还天天骑个肉包铁的家伙在车水马龙的街头逛来荡去，那不是成心折磨人么？万一不小心擦着磕着了咋办？万一哪个司机没长眼睛闯了红灯撞了人咋办？总裁自问禁不起这惊吓，因此格外防着东东骑摩托车，上下班都司机接送，每天两点一线。

这可把东东憋坏了，作为一只自由自在的小鸟，他可不喜欢当金丝雀。如果和总裁谈恋爱就得放弃这么多自由，那爱谁谁吧，反正他不要了。不就是多金有才皮相好，有权有势欺男霸女恃强凌弱么，我尤东东才不稀罕！

于是尤东东小朋友熊纠纠气昂昂地决定提分手。

几个字在手机里打了又删掉，东东觉得这样隔着网络提分手太不地道，男人就该面对面把话说清楚，好聚好散。

说干就干！

这天他提前下了班，骑上寄存在单位里许久的心爱的小摩托，一路迎风招展，好不恣意快活。来到总裁公司楼下，他把小摩托在人写字楼边的人行道上刚停好，就有保安过来赶人。

“哎哎哎，你这电动车不能停这儿。”

“说什么呢？我这摩托！”

“摩托也不能停这儿！快走快走。”

东东悻悻地推着小摩托，哼哼唧唧地又找了一地儿。眼瞅着附近没人管，啪嗒上了锁，就往写字楼里走。

走进大门口，大厅内接待处的前台小姐非常有礼貌地问了他的姓名和来意，东东想了想说：“我来分手的。”

“……”

“嗯，尤先生，请问您的意思是？”

“我找你们老板分手。”

“……”

“哦好，您稍等……”

于是下一秒，前台小姐拎起电话就给上级领导汇报了这件事。领导丈二和尚摸不着头脑地火速拨通了总裁秘书的座机，秘书听闻放下手中的活，起身就敲开了总裁开会的办公室门。

总裁正面对着一众部门领导人，讨论部署关于近五年的投资计划，对于未来的几个大项目胸有成竹，信心满满。秘书急急忙忙进来附耳一阵低语。众人就见到他眉梢轻挑，面色一沉，由晴转阴之快叫人叹为观止，显见变成了一颗炸弹。好在总裁这颗定时炸弹倒没有直接在会议上爆发，只是语速略微加快，用半个小时结束了会议便匆匆离去。

大家整理着手边的材料，纷纷猜测究竟发生了什么，没人知道傻东东坐在总裁办公室里啃着饼干吃着水果，被秘书端来的咖啡灌了一肚子水。

秘书见过东东几回。

总裁把这个小情人保护得非常好，俩人在一起的时间不长，总裁担心有心人骚扰，轻易没给身边的人介绍过。但是比较私人的晚会，总裁会带小情人参加，给他介绍更多的人脉关系网。秘书有回就亲眼看到在一个慈善晚宴上，因为另一家竞争对手的总裁对老板情人稍微示了好，老板脸黑了一晚上。

所以秘书深知东东在总裁心里的地位，对他也格外照顾。就是不知道总裁到底看上了这个看起来又瘦又呆还毛茸茸的的傻小子什么，结果还被人追到公司里来提分手。

总裁急匆匆赶回办公室，秘书迎上来说：“人还在里面，我怕外面人来人往的被别人瞧见，所以让他进去等。”

“好。”

为避免自己看起来像个被提分手而过于狼狈的毛头小子，总裁调整了一下状态，才推门而入。

尤东东看到的就是一个人高马大的身影，突然推开门，缓步走过来。

总裁身形高大，相较东东又高出大半个头，害得东东经常怀疑自己的一米八三到底是不是真实的。

彼时他两腿架在总裁办公桌上，靠着椅子，正一口一颗葡萄地往嘴里丢，嚼到一半，被总裁带着勃发怒气的双眼一盯，硬生生卡在喉咙里没敢吞下去。

总裁又瞧了眼他的姿势，东东赶忙从桌子上放下脚，老老实实坐好。

这乖巧的举动略微安抚了总裁暴躁的心。一想到刚才自己误以为东东会离开而失措的样子，总裁不由得有些恼羞成怒。

总裁在待客的沙发上选了个舒服的位置坐下，不紧不慢地说：“听说你是来和我提分手的？”

“额……”尤东东看了眼自己手边的水果盘，有点不好意思，都要分手了竟然还跑来人家这里蹭吃蹭喝的，“是啊……”

“说说理由？”

总裁平静的语气让东东误以为自己没有表述清楚，他站起来认真地说：“我决定要和你分手。”

总裁还是坐着没有动。他沉默了一会儿，又问：“理由？”

东东说：“你总是不让我骑摩托车，限制我个人自由。”

总裁皱眉：“什么？”

“和你在一起没有人身自由。”

总裁一笑，说：“好的。”

“额……欸？”东东以为自己没听清楚，瞪大了眼睛，这，这么轻易的吗？

他还在愣神的时候，总裁起身拉开门，吩咐办公室外的秘书：“替我去找一把厚一点的尺子来。”

秘书有些狐疑地应了。

总裁关上门，见东东还站在宽大的办公桌后面愣愣地看着他，明明这么高的个子，只穿件单衣看起来薄薄的一片，一头小卷毛配上小胡茬，看起来就是只毛茸茸的小熊。总裁暗叹自己鬼迷了心窍，放着那么多莺莺燕燕不理，偏偏对这么个不修边幅的小混蛋动心至深。

“你想分手，我答应了。”总裁笑着说，边往东东那边走，“你还有什么要说的吗？”

东东“哦”了一声，总觉得哪里不对劲，原来分手是这么简单的事情，他都不挽留一下的啊。他低着头想往外走，冷不防被总裁拦住了去路。

“我，我想出去……”东东仰起头看总裁。

“去哪里？”

“我的摩托车还停在楼下，我怕我去晚了被人拖走，那可麻烦了。”

总裁简直要气笑了，自己还不如一辆摩托车在他心里的地位。他往前迈了一步，东东猝不及防，跌回座椅中。

“我准你走了？”

“我们，我们不是分手了吗？”东东一脸困惑地看着总裁，“分手了你就管不了我了啊。”

“我什么时候说分手了？”

“你刚刚不是……”

“我说了？”

“你……？？？你这人怎么说话不算话啊？？？”

东东震惊地看着总裁厚着脸皮死不认账，面对这样耍流氓的，一个字，不要怂！

“你录下来我说的话了？”

“这你可就不厚道了啊，你，你，君子一言驷马难追，你，说了的话不能不认账啊。你一个大老板，你这样开公司，你……你这样对我……”

“我怎么样对你？你说说看？”总裁低下身子凑近了东东耳边，一个“嗯？”字酥了他半边身子。东东缩在座椅里不敢动，又怕又急，小爪子在桌子上挠了半天。

有人敲门。

总裁掐了一把东东的脸蛋，暂时放过他，走过去开门。

就听见门外有个女性的声音小小声说：“老板，您看这把够厚吗？”

“嗯，可以。你去外面吧，这边暂时别让人过来。”

“嗯好。”

总裁关了门，转过身，就看到东东伸长了脖子在张望。他也不避讳，手一摊，秘书拿过来的是一把三指宽，厚约两指的檀木尺子，有小臂那么长，保证揍起人来力道够够的。

东东只觉得从脚底心一路凉到天灵盖，他净想着天赋人权，争取自由，完全忽略了总裁的凶恶程度。他竟然恶劣到叫秘书去找尺子，万一被人发现了怎么办？万一秘书知道了怎么办？太丢脸太丢脸了！

东东想到眼眶都要红了，纯粹给臊的。在家里挨揍还好，现在在总裁公司里，东东只觉得自己给人现场直播一样，虽然他一个人都不认识，但还是觉得面子丢大发了！

“你过来，还是我过去？”

“你，你不能这样，你不能打我。”东东一个劲儿往椅子里缩，总裁把尺子放在桌子上就去拉他。谁料东东直接从办公桌底下钻了出去，直直地往门口窜。

电光火石间，他刚一拉上门把手，操，上了锁！

正在他手忙脚乱开锁的时候，左手已经被钳住，总裁那堪比钢精镣铐的手劲把他拉回去，一脚踩在沙发上，将人提起来放在腿上就开揍。

东东被悬空倒置在总裁的大腿上，大脑充血，只觉得身后隔着厚厚的牛仔裤，掌风习习，一下接着一下狠狠地砸在他原本就没多少肉的屁股上。大掌刚劲有力，扇下来的力道结结实实，一巴掌就盖住整个屁股，就听“啪啪啪”的声响，重重地打在屁股上。东东几乎被揍晕了，满目金星，甚至来不及喊出声，只能感觉到牛仔裤下的两团肉被不间断的巴掌打得渐渐肿起，仿佛针刺一般疼。

“疼，好疼，呜呜呜呜，疼死了！”

东东被打得头晕目眩，实在太疼了，哪怕隔着牛仔裤都觉得疼得受不了。他忍不住去拉总裁的手，又够不着，两手就在空气里挥舞了老半天，双腿上下扑腾着挣扎。

总裁重重地打了五分钟，就听着耳旁东东的呼吸越来越急促，伴随着耐不住的抽气声。他一手压着东东的背，防止他从自己腿上摔下来，一边继续挥舞巴掌。保质保量的每一下都落在小小的窄臀上，肉眼可见臀肉肿起，牛仔裤被一点点撑起来。

听着小家伙的呼吸声渐渐夹杂着泣音，总裁总算大发慈悲停下手，把人从腿上放到地面上站着。东东都站不稳，勉强扶着总裁，一手还在抹眼泪。

总裁伸手解开他的皮带，东东瑟缩着躲了一下，被总裁喝道：“动什么？”然后就连着白色内裤把他的下身剥光了，露出个红艳艳的屁股，衬着两条白白的腿又细又直，看着特别可怜。

总裁抽出皮带丢在沙发上，恐吓说：“再不老实，等下用这个抽你。”

东东扁着嘴，小心翼翼揉搓着热乎乎的屁股，不敢吭声，抬起头气呼呼地瞪总裁。

总裁也不理会，走到办公桌前，拿起木尺，敲敲桌子。

“过来。”

简简单单两个字，把东东吓得一哆嗦，捂着屁股不肯过去。

总裁又敲了一下，“咚”的一声，威胁性足足的。

东东实在没办法，打也打不过，逃也逃不掉，外面还一大堆人，万一闹得太凶被人听到了怎么办？他心里又气又急，明明是来分手的，为什么变成过来挨打？呜……早知道就不过来提分手了。手机短信分手也可以啊。那样可能会被追杀到家里，再揍一顿……

正在胡思乱想，就听总裁说：“你再不过来，我可叫外面的人进来看了。”

“你，你怎么这样啊！”东东气得哭起来，泪珠子不要钱一样不停往下掉，“这是我们俩的事情，你为什么要叫别人来看，呜呜呜……”

总裁一怔，也觉得自己确实过分了点，从善如流地走过去把人揽在怀里。

“好了好了，我吓唬你的。我怎么舍得把你给别人看？”东东听了哭得更起劲，把眼泪鼻涕都蹭在他的西装上，好不伤心。

“能，能不打我了吗？”东东哭了一会儿，想到要争取减刑这件事，昂起小脑袋看着总裁。总裁忍不住亲了他一口，说：“那你能不和我分手吗？”

“能，能，不分手了。”

东东点头又摇头，总裁实在忍不住笑出来，感觉自己跟个孩子在玩家家酒。他叹口气说：“你说分手这么随便，叫我怎么办？不能饶你。”

他拉着东东的手到办公桌前，严肃了表情，说：“趴好，手放在桌面上，腿分开，再分开点，屁股抬高，嗯，手敢离开桌面，就重新打，知道了吗？”

东东“唔”了一声，眼泪又啪嗒啪嗒落在桌面上，也不敢去擦。

尽管刚才隔着牛仔裤挨揍，但恐怖程度丝毫不减，撅起来的屁股已经红肿成大红色，看起来格外诱人可爱。腿分开着，私处被暴露在空气里，瘦瘦的腿又白又嫩，两团肉丘微微颤动，彰显着主人深深的恐惧。

总裁挥舞木尺，重重砸在屁股上，一尺子抽到两团肉，直把肉打扁了又弹回来，留下一道深红色的印迹。

“啪”的一声，东东眼前一片空白，回过神来，双手已经不由自主伸过去捂住了屁股。

“重新来。”

“呜哇！真的好疼啊！呜呜呜……”刚刚被巴掌扇过的红肉又挨尺子，这滋味可真够人受的！

“手放回去。”

东东抽噎着把手放回好桌子上，使了点劲，跟自己说这回绝对不能再伸回去了。

第二下，总裁重重地抽在刚才那一道棱子的下方。“啪”的一声，果冻般的臀肉抖动了两下，颤颤巍巍地肿起又一处深红色的棱子。

尺子才刚抬起来，一双小小的手又立刻捂住了屁股。

“呜呜……我，我控制不住，呜呜呜呜……好疼！”

总裁也不理会他，继续重重地揍，东东的手就疯狂去挡。尺子“啪啪啪”三下，小小的屁股整个被抽了一遍，肿起来三道僵痕，和第一下重叠的地方甚至略有浮紫，但是按照刚才说的，一下都不能算数。

总裁冷着脸拉过东东的手，照着白嫩嫩的手心也抽了几下，虽然力道不重，可把人吓坏了。

“呜呜呜呜，哥哥，哥哥，呜呜呜呜……”

东东实在委屈死了，屁股疼手疼，这样打要打到什么时候去，打死了也还是不算完啊。他忍不住喊总裁，语气里都是求饶求情求原谅求宽恕。

总裁替他揉了揉两团肉，温和地问：“东东真不乖，需要我把你手绑起来吗？”

“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……”

“嗯？”

“好，好吧……呜呜呜呜呜……”

虽然是很不情愿啊，但是也没有办法。

总裁解下领带，捉过东东的双手反绑在腰际，笑着说：“这么贵的领带拿来绑东东了。东东真漂亮。”

他亲了口东东的手心，把衣服下摆往上撩了，露出窄窄的腰。压着东东的手，继续往下揍尺子。

这回东东全身都被制住，手也绑了，连动都动不了，只能被迫撅着屁股任由尺子一下下抽在屁股上。

小小两团肉几乎被抽扁了。

尺子重重落下来，砸在肉团上，再离开。东东赶紧绷紧身子，下一秒尺子又从半空中落下来，抽在屁股上。

这般循环往复，东东的脑袋都是空白，只剩下一下下击落的尺子，“啪啪”声不绝于耳。尺子一次次在屁股上加热，仿佛一块烙铁般，躲不开逃不掉，落下来的都是痛。

东东哭得没力气，眼泪在办公桌上流成一小块洼地，不停抽噎，嘴里含含糊糊地说：“我错了，别打了，呜呜呜呜，别打了，我错了……”

臀峰处挨得最重，已经泛出青紫一片，几块淤青布在屁股上。底下是深深的大红色，整个屁股肿得老高。总裁伸手替他轻轻揉搓了发硬的臀肉，又是一番疼痛。

东东抽着冷气想躲，可惜趴在桌子上也无处可逃。硬木桌子把他堵得喘不过气，只能大口呼吸着，一边还在疯狂抽噎。

“痛不痛？”

“痛。”

东东很努力忍着眼泪，扁着嘴回头看总裁。

总裁一拍他屁股，把人拍得一跳，“椅子上跪着去。”

还要继续打。东东万念俱灰，任由眼泪不停落下来，站起来走过去。

身后痛极了，哪怕只是站直了身子都疼得受不了，更别提还要走路。他只能放缓了脚步，一点点挪过去，总裁也不搭把手，就看他熬得满头大汗，抬起腿又是费了一番折腾，才勉强跪在椅子上。

总裁把人反绑着的手解开，让他双手环住座椅靠背，跪直了上半身靠在软软的椅背上，露出青红泛紫的臀部。

“最后十下，下次再随便提分手，就是今天的翻倍揍，听到了吗？”

“嗯……”

“嗯？”

“听，听到了。”东东说完，又掉下眼泪来。

总裁替他把眼泪擦掉，摁住他的背，就着屁股和大腿处重重打了下去。

这块地方肉嫩，打一下就疼得不行。刚才挨得少，现在还是白白净净的一片。总裁使了巧劲，从下往上抽，每抽一下整个臀部的伤势都牵动着，疼痛翻倍。打了四下，东东就受不住了，在座椅上扭着想躲。下一记总裁罚他乱动，揍得尤其狠，一尺子下去两条大腿肿起夸张的一条红痕，瞬间冒出点点淤紫，痛得东东眼泪狂飙，嘴里发出“啊啊”的呼喊。

总裁把他往下按了按，露出臀腿相交处那道缝，就着这个位置又连续打了五下。非常狠厉的五下，像是要东东记住这个教训，直把人打得在原地挣扎扭动哭泣，不顾面子地大喊大叫，说着“我错了我真的错了我不敢了”，一边毫无形象地大哭着。

等到总裁放下木尺，东东身后已经肿得如同一座紫色的小山丘，碰都碰不得，更别说穿裤子了。他趴在总裁的椅子上，维持着姿势完全不能动，整个人都晕晕乎乎的，泪水几乎把他淹没窒息。

总裁去捞人，东东只是不停地哭，不肯动。

“好了，哥哥打完了，不哭了。”

总裁摸摸他汗湿的头发，脱下外套替他裹住汗淋淋的身子：“别着凉了。”他把人从趴着的姿势捞起来，打横抱起，到沙发边坐下，让东东靠在自己的胸前，小心护着身后不磕碰到。

“呜呜呜呜……”

“跟哥哥说什么？”

“呜呜呜呜，呜呜呜呜……”

总裁笑了，“你这样说话，哥哥听不懂。”

“呜呜呜呜，我……我……”

“嗯？什么？”

“我要，我要……”

“我要跟你分手，”东东哭着说，“我要跟你分手！”

总裁抱着人的手一滞。

怀里的小家伙，浑身汗湿，眼睛红得跟只兔子似的，眼泪不停在掉，下身青紫不堪，半倚在总裁怀里，哭闹不休。


	2. Chapter 2

“我要跟你分手，”东东哭着说，“我要跟你分手！”

他在总裁怀里挣扎了几下，奈何身后太痛，多动几下都疼得不行，心里更委屈，只是不停哭。

总裁不跟挨了打的小朋友计较，搂着，不说话。

东东哭了一会儿，有点哭累了，渐渐收了眼泪，小声地抽噎着。

身后火烧火燎的感觉一时半会儿并未消去，反而有越烧越烈的趋势。他坐在总裁的大腿上，屁股凌空，身子强撑着不肯靠在总裁的怀里，疼得直咬嘴唇。

总裁看他满脸是泪，汗湿了头发，心忍不住软了，凑过去去吻他。

东东下意识躲了一下。

总裁脸色一沉，皱起眉头，“嗯？”

怀里的小家伙打了个哆嗦，又委屈又愤怒，也不敢呛声，抬起哭得红彤彤的眼睛看总裁，含着泪好像一只小兔子。

总裁伸出大手替他抹眼泪，又摸摸他的头，故意逗他：“看来今天不用洗澡了。”

东东不说话。

总裁又说：“晚上想吃什么？”

东东还是不理人，瞪着总裁领口的纽扣发怔。

总裁清清嗓子，说：“想吃糖醋鱼吗？我打电话回去叫厨子做。”

东东一扁嘴，到底不敢直视总裁，可心里又不甘心，说话还带着泣音：“我，我今天，我今天，不要和你回去。”

总裁叹了口气，挨完打都不老实，给了台阶也不肯下，也就只有这个吃硬不吃软的小笨蛋了，真是活该被揍。

总裁故意问：“那明天呢？明天和我回去吗？”

许是总裁语气太过友好，东东偷偷看了他一眼，小小声说：“明天，也不回去。”

“所以，还是要和我分手？”

“对的，”东东说着声音大了些，眼泪又要掉下来，委屈的，“我，我要和你……”

“所以东东不喜欢哥哥吗？”

东东愣了一下。

“所以东东今天特意跑过来，是想告诉哥哥，原来之前我这么努力追求你，都只是一厢情愿？”

刚才打得狠了，凭着一腔意气硬是咬死了要分手，现在突然听到总裁叹息的声音，尤东东竟然觉得心里酸酸的。

为什么呢？明明打定主意是来说分手的呀。

“东东喜欢前女友，这么坚持不懈跟在人家屁股后面追了那么久。可是东东不喜欢哥哥，所以可以随便挑一个日子，轻易地跑过来说分手，是吗？”

东东埋着脑袋不吭声。

总裁也不逼他，低下头去亲他的脸颊，一点点把他的泪痕吻去。

这回东东特别乖，任总裁亲着，一动不动。

“虽然东东不喜欢我，”总裁笑了一下，“但是哥哥是真的很喜欢东东。如果和东东分手，哥哥会非常非常难过的。你希望看我难过吗？”

东东心底突然有点犹豫。

总裁看着东东，东东支支吾吾说不出话，身子却慢慢靠在总裁胸口。

看着东东态度上的软化，总裁心里是很高兴的，但没有说出来，只是搂着怀里的大宝贝，轻轻拍着。东东很瘦，一米八三的个子坐在人身上，似乎毫无影响。

总裁抱着他，忍不住说：“天天好吃好喝地喂着，怎么还这么瘦？”

东东噎了一下，说：“胡说，胖了好多了。”

“有吗？我摸摸看。”话音未落，总裁的大手就从衣摆下方钻了进去。

东东不爱健身，还有软软的小肚子。此时被总裁大手一捏，半边身子都酥了，软在总裁身上。

总裁摸着他的小肚子，像揉面团一样轻轻捏起，又缓缓揉着，把东东揉得脸都红了。

“你瞧不起我，不准摸了。我哪有你这么多肌肉。”东东抗议。

总裁哈哈一笑，说：“我没有瞧不起东东。听说小肚子软，可以保护我们的宝宝。”

“你？！”东东被噎得说不出话，下意识反驳说，“我是男的，不会生宝宝！”

“那看来你老公我得努力点，万一怀上了呢？”

总裁手往下一滑，直接握住东东的分身。

猝不及防的动作，让东东轻喘了一下。

总裁很满意东东的反应，慢慢替他上下套弄起来。他左手环着茎身，有意无意擦过东东的囊袋，大拇指在蘑菇头上恶意摩搓。右手又伸到东东身后，揉上了身后两团伤得严重的臀肉。

身后的刺痛让东东忍不住细细索索地抽着气，微微抬起臀部，想躲总裁的触碰，却仿佛是把前面往总裁手心里送。

虽然早就不是第一次，但是自己在对方手心里起了反应这件事，还是让东东面红耳赤得睁不开眼睛，脑袋靠在总裁的肩膀上，感受着对方粗糙的手心摩擦着下体。

总裁手法很好，时轻时重地替东东撸动下体，右手也不停，轻轻揉着东东的屁股，原本僵肿的臀肉被挤压按揉，微微刺痛的感觉让前端越发高昂。

东东羞得浑身粉红，咬着嘴唇假装没注意到这件事。可总裁偏偏不放过，故意打趣说：“东东喜欢屁股痛，看来以后操之前都要好好打一顿才行。”

“没……啊……没有！……嗯……”东东突然说不出话，是因为总裁恶意地重重揉了揉顶端，在马眼处用拇指反复摩搓。他又把玩着底下的囊袋，把东东的情欲挑得极高，下意识地就想在总裁手心里自己摇摆起腰身来，想快点到达巅峰。

谁料这时，总裁忽的把手抽走，就由着东东粉嫩的分身在腿间翘得高高的，纾解不得，难受欲死，黏黏糊糊地抱怨着：“你，你干嘛呀！”

总裁不理，把人上衣也扒了，脱得干干净净，白嫩光滑的身子软在总裁笔挺的西装之上，劲瘦的少年身材，顶着个青紫红肿的屁股，两条笔直细长的大长腿蜷在沙发里。

每次做爱前，总裁总喜欢把东东翻来覆去地抚摸。他身上皮肤滑嫩细腻，有着少年人独有的青春气息，虽然瘦却也有肉，很容易使总裁保护欲爆棚的心被塞得满满的。

这次也不例外。

他双手游走在东东的身上，胸前后背，小腹大腿，抚到胸前捏了又捏，说：“当妈妈的话，这里是不是会产奶？”

东东脸红红的，“呸”了一声，只觉得自己胸前两颗硬硬的小葡萄被总裁的指尖捏着，又痒又疼。总裁手指微微用力，说：“以后东东不乖，就拿夹子把这里夹着，然后挨藤条抽，好不好？”

“不好。”东东板着脸，噘嘴生气。

总裁最喜欢看他这样，笑道：“东东真可爱。”又拉着东东的手去摸自己腿间，东东一摸就碰到总裁的巨大昂扬着，想到接下来会发生的事情，又紧张又害羞，蓦地收回手。

总裁皱眉，又拉他的手过来，勒令他给自己揉：“自己被伺候舒服了，都不乐意帮哥哥忙？”

东东被他说得没办法，只好替他摸。东东的手不大，隔着西裤揉如隔靴搔痒，反倒叫总裁越发难耐起来。

他把东东抱起来放在地上，往办公桌走过去。

青年浑身被摸了遍，有些用力的地方甚至留下红印，两颗乳头被揉搓得红红的，硬挺着在胸前。东东才站稳身子，就看到总裁拿着乳液走回来。

总裁居高临下地揽过东东，笑着亲他的嘴唇，说：“是哥哥不好，没有在公司备润滑剂，下次一定不会了。”

东东嗔怒地瞪着他，下一次？还下一次？！就见总裁打开乳液盖子，挤了一些在手心里，抚到东东身后，替他小心地揉着臀肉。原本肿硬的结块在总裁的手下渐渐被揉搓开，两团肉也略微恢复弹性。

东东趴在总裁怀里，任由他动作。只觉得总裁揉着臀肉，时不时触碰到臀缝里的小穴，按戳几下又退出，撩拨得穴口一张一缩，很是饥渴。两腿战战，虽是靠着总裁，东东也觉得力不能支，小小声说：“哥，我，我站不住了……”

总裁一笑，打横抱起，把他再次压在办公桌前。

这地方可不甚美好，东东撅着屁股趴伏在冰凉的桌子上，乳尖蹭得发硬，心里却紧张得不行，只是不停唤着：“哥，哥哥……”

总裁安抚地拍他的背，俯下身子，轻轻咬着东东的耳朵说：“乖宝宝，为我忍耐。在这里操你，我已经幻想过无数次了。”

东东羞得耳朵尖都红了，老老实实地贡献出自己，甚至还微微翘高了屁股。

这个姿势非常方便开拓后穴，总裁不再收敛，手指开始在他身后进出。被打肿的屁股把小穴藏得较往日更深，只能掰开两团肉，更深地往里插入。因为疼痛，穴口收得紧紧的，总裁手指往外抽，甬道就层层地覆上来，因此再进入需得微微使力。

东东趴着看不到身后，只觉得总裁用手都撞得他身后一下下的疼，穴口被大力摩擦着的感觉弄得胃都仿佛被搅动一般，止不住地呻吟。

总裁借着乳液的润滑，又添了一根手指。他右手挤压臀肉往旁边扒开，就听到东东委屈地抱怨：“嗯，疼……”

“马上就不疼了。乖。”总裁哄他，再三根手指进出。

后穴渐渐被打开，软滑的穴口不再一味抵抗，相反，即便抽出手指，也能看到小小的菊花热情绽放着。

总裁解开裤子，掏出早已高涨的阴茎，分开两瓣臀，直直地插了进去。

没有预告，东东只觉得身后两团肉又被反复揉捏，正痛得不行，后穴就突然堵上来一门大炮，直接从肛门插到喉咙的感觉，堵得他连叫都叫不出来，只能从嗓子里憋出一些气音，手指不停在办公桌上扒拉。

因为开拓得当，总裁的进入没有受到任何阻挠。他把纵身把自己挺进温热柔软的肉穴里，微微叹息，只觉得浑身都热了起来。巨大的阴茎被包裹着，有无数小口吮吸着茎身，拉扯着挤压着，让他忍不住又胀大一些。

东东惊恐地睁大眼睛。

总裁把自己覆在东东躯体之上，开始大力进出。坚硬的大腿肌肉反复撞在东东的屁股上，直把原本就色彩斑斓的屁股撞得再次滚烫燃烧起来。

在阴茎的反复抽插中，肠液渐渐分泌，润滑了整个肠道，只听到水声啧啧，咕叽咕叽的声音充斥着东东的大脑。

东东被撞得晕晕乎乎的，整个下半身都不是自己的，身后还有一只猛兽压着，几乎喘不过气来。他唯一能发出的，就是从嗓子里挤出的一点点呻吟，“嗯……哈……嗯……”直叫得总裁越加性致勃发，只想着怎么操死这个小妖精。

总裁速度加快，“啪啪啪”地插了几十下，东东又爽又难受，屁股里里外外都要烧起来，终于受不住地说：“慢一点，哥哥，慢一点……”

总裁笑笑，“好。”便故意放慢了步调，几秒钟插一次。他手法高明，耐力极强，愣是硬着没有泄，只把东东磨着。

刚适应刚才那样的高频率，突然慢下来，竟觉得身后空虚难忍，更不得劲，东东只好硬着头皮又从牙齿缝里挤出声音求饶，“哥，哥……”

“喜欢吗？”

“快一点，哥哥，”东东红着脸小小声说，“难受。”

被小情人说不够快，这在床上可不是什么好话。

总裁喜欢看东东被自己操得神志不清的样子，就连他胡言乱语都喜欢得不得了，只想亲他，于是抓着东东的膝窝，把他翻了个面。

仰躺的姿势让东东的脸暴露在总裁面前，因为又疼又爽而红红的眼眶和被插出来的泪一下子看得清楚明白，羞得东东直拿手去挡脸。

总裁把他手拿开，对着嘴巴就亲下去。蛮横霸道的吻法，连呼吸都夺去了，舌头在口腔里疯狂搅动，身下又再次插进东东身体里。

东东窒息在这个吻中，分开的时候牵出一缕银丝。

总裁就抱着他的两条腿分开在身体两侧，正面操他。东东的粉嫩分身也被刺激得高高翘起在身前，总裁撞到甬道内的突起，就看到分身顶端也不停吐出前液，兢兢业业地展现主人的疯爽程度。

总裁看着，便伸手替他撸，谁料东东早已敏感至极，才没撸几下，已然控制不住，大叫着泄在总裁的手里。

泄完，整个身子都软了，瘫在办公桌上，任由总裁继续操他。

总裁用手在东东的胸前划拉，东东一低头，看到乳白色液体铺在胸前，明白过来是自己的精液，当下面红耳赤地去拉总裁。总裁却仍用他的精液在他胸前作画，绕着乳头画圈圈。粉色的乳粒在这般刺激下摇摇晃晃地挺立起来，总裁低下头一口含住。

一边吸吮着东东的乳头，另一只手也不闲着，把臀肉再掰开一点，大力送进。

“啊，啊……哈……嗯……”

东东乳头被轻咬着，臀肉被挤压着，后穴被不断进出着，只觉得上面下面都酥麻痒痛，刚刚泄过的分身竟然又颤颤巍巍地抬起头来。

总裁的笑声让他恼羞成怒，也没办法，只能捂着脸装死。

总裁拉高他的两条腿，又低下头去亲他的腿根，一路亲到膝窝，把人亲得痒痒，扭个不停。

“别闹，哥，哈哈哈，别闹。”他用手去推总裁，推不动，双腿也挣扎起来，屁股上就挨了一巴掌。一痛之下，穴口收紧，总裁竟然被绞得差点泄在他身体里。

当下得了趣味，总裁又反手抽了一记臀肉，穴口再是一收。

东东克制不住自己后穴反应，又怕总裁玩起来再把自己打一顿，急得不行，带着泣音急急忙忙喊：“不要打，哥哥，别……痛的。”

“好，不打。”总裁抱着心爱的宝贝，浅抽深插地只是做着简单的活塞运动。

东东双手环着总裁的脖子，任由他蹂躏后穴，只觉得身下湿淋淋的，连带着身子也在桌子上滑动起来。

总裁插了几下，觉得总也插不到最深入，索性把人从桌子上抱下来，压在宽大的落地窗前。

几百米高的建筑顶楼，明媚的阳光穿过落地玻璃照在屋子里，视野开阔，放眼望去人来车往都不过是脚下的蝼蚁。把办公室置于顶层， 闲暇时只看一眼便觉得心胸开阔，也代表着跨国公司总裁人上人的地位。

这是总裁的日常，却不是东东的。

他浑身赤裸，身上深深浅浅的都是总裁留下的印迹，胸口大片的精液痕迹，粉嫩的乳头挺起，前端还半翘不翘地吐着前液，整个人水里拎出来一样狼狈又弥漫着情色意味。往玻璃窗前一站，羞得就要躲，结果被总裁牢牢钉在玻璃上，粗如儿臂的阴茎毫无桎梏地直接插了进来。

东东哭着要逃，奈何力气上根本不是总裁的对手，被按在玻璃上操得腰都软了，紧紧闭着眼睛，眼泪顺着脸颊啪嗒啪嗒落下来。

这个姿势从下至上进入得更深，每一下都仿佛要顶穿东东的胃。总裁的大手在东东小腹上来回巡逻抚摸，竟然摸到被顶出的突起，当下好奇是否是心中所想，便又抽出插入，竟真的是自己阴茎顶出的。

在心爱之人身体里留下印迹的事实让总裁快活得要爆炸一般，抓着东东的腰，完全不顾他是否站得住，强行拉着疯狂操弄，淫糜之声飘荡在办公室上方，哪怕是最淫乱场所出来的人听到都要脸红。

若非总裁抓着，东东早已腿软难支，偏偏总裁又不停在后穴那一处反复摩擦碾压，撞得他的前端也是翘得高高的。总裁把人往前一送，东东的前端便被挤在玻璃窗上，冰凉凉的触感刺激得他头皮都要炸了，下意识就伸手去抚摸自己。

总裁把他的手拍开，亲手上去又是揉捏又是撸动，没几下东东便再次泄了出来，精液从铃口破出，直直地打在玻璃窗上，留下一道乳白色的印迹，一路流下来到地板上。

因为激动和害羞绞紧的后穴把总裁也狠狠刺激到，手里还揉着东东的分身，自己一个挺进，全数射在东东的体内。

俩人撑着玻璃微微喘气，过了好几秒才渐渐平复下来。

东东瞪着玻璃窗上自己的痕迹，恼羞成怒得话都说不出来。总裁浑然未觉，还是爱不释手地摸着东东的身体，一边缓缓从他体内退出。

只听“啵”一声，阴茎离开，东东后穴如同打开了塞子，精液一股股涌出来，顺着白白嫩嫩却布着吻痕的大腿滴在地板上。

东东只觉得下身也是湿淋淋的，泪水止住，只剩下火大，站在那里一动不动。

总裁去亲他，他也避开不给亲，总裁一愣，顺着视线看过去，当下笑了。

“别担心，我会叫人来清理。”

“叫人？叫别人？！不可以！”东东几乎要尖叫起来，蹦起来就要自己去擦。

总裁笑得停不下来，把人扛起在肩膀上，就去盥洗室清洗。

东东还要挣扎，被轻轻一巴掌拍在屁股上，斥道：“别乱动。”

于是东东只能趴在总裁肩膀上，瞪着那一道乳白色痕迹，骗自己也许瞪着瞪着，等他洗完澡出来就没了。

在办公室里准备盥洗室，原本是出于总裁运动后需要洗澡换衣的需求，亦或是参加晚宴前的着装准备，却第一次迎接来新的客人。

总裁把人扛到浴室，替他洗了汗湿的头发，帮他擦了沐浴乳，又伸手去替他清洗干涸凝固在胸口的精液。东东非常不适应被人伺候着洗澡，左躲右闪地把人赶出去。

总裁心里喜欢小东西，被一次又一次拒绝也完全不恼，就出去了。

等东东洗完澡出来，看到外面放了一套浅蓝色的运动装，穿上足足大了一圈，显然是总裁自己的衣服。

东东想到自己明明鹤立鸡群的高个子，在总裁面前跟只小鸡似的被拎来扛去，不由得还是有些挫败。

总裁等到的就是一只垂头丧气的浅蓝色挫败小东东。

他竟然还有心思坐在办公桌后面看文件。听到东东出来的动静，抬起头，只见面前清清爽爽一个大男孩，穿着明显比自己大一个号的衣服，格外安静乖巧，仿佛只属于总裁一个人。刚才哭啊闹啊的痕迹在热水的冲洗下都消失了，一双乌黑明亮的眼睛看起来非常忧伤地看着自己。

总裁忍不住笑起来：“怎么了？”

“……”

“说话，我猜不到你在想什么。”

“……疼。”

总裁不接话了，调皮捣蛋的小东西挨顿揍很正常。他对着玻璃窗努努嘴，东东一看，都清理干净了。

“你，你叫人来……？”

“傻瓜，你脸皮这么薄，我怎么会叫清洁工来？”

“那是你……”想到总裁为了顾全他面子，亲力亲为打扫办公室，东东觉得害羞又甜蜜，微微笑了。

东东一笑，总裁更来劲，“以后只要一想起东东竟然在我办公室留下这么重要的印迹，哥哥就算上班都有劲了。”

他站起来，揽过被这一席话说得瞪着眼脸通红的小东东，在额头上重重亲了一口。

“饿么？”语调温柔。

“嗯嗯，饿死了。”东东疯狂点头。

“已经打过电话了，回去就有好吃的。哥哥今天早点下班，晚上东东陪我看电影好吗？”

想到晚上可以窝在总裁怀里，吃着爆米花喝着饮料一起看电影，东东是很喜欢的，当下点头如捣蒜。

于是挨了揍又挨了操的尤东东同学，被一路晕晕乎乎地带上了顶楼回家的直升飞机。身后里里外外仍旧疼着，但是趴在总裁怀里，期盼着美味的晚餐，和好看的电影，东东还是觉得自己是世界上最幸福的人。

与此同时，那辆被锁在路边的小摩托，由于违章停车，被默默地拖走……


End file.
